Puppet Master
by Loise
Summary: Who is the one in charge? A half mad Ginny chats with the trapped Tom Riddle.


**AN:** Well, normally I find these fics to be totally unrealistic... However, it was amusing to write. Just don't take it too seriously.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**

* * *

Puppet Master**

* * *

"Will you let me out now?"

"No Tom, you know why. You aren't welcome here, or any where really." She looks down, and then begins again, softer, "You'll just have to stay with me."

"What's the point of all this?" He is angry and fires back with speed.

"I love you more than anything Tom," she dreamily says, a lone hand trailing up his arm. He shudders and looks away from her intense probing looks.

"There's no freedom for me."

"There is me. Isn't that enough?" She's desperate now.

"I thought you loved me!"

She runs to his side, smiling up at his sneering, twisted face, "I do Tom," she stares downwards, "That's why I had to bring you back, back to life. I," her hands are shaking as they stroke his collar, "I can't live without you," she ends with a harsh, desperate whisper, her mouth looks strained, small lines of premature aging marring her face.

"This isn't life. It's a half life. I'm one of your toys, one of them." He sounds bitter and he is, tearing himself from her grasp, turning around, and not facing her worried, shot eyes. His back is rigid as he stares at the blank walls.

"You're precious to me Tom."

He stares, "I wonder," quietly and carefully, "If it was right, picking you and opening up to you."

"It was. You know that Tom. I'm the one who know how to make you come alive." She lays a flat palm on his chest and he feels himself respond without his mind having a say in the matter. "I'm the only one," she smiles coyly.

"You're not the same. You used to be innocent."

"I used to be boring," she snaps, arching an eyebrow. She smiles, still teary eyes, but his finds his gaze drawn to the shadow between her breasts, full and young.

"Yes, but being mad, as you are now," she gasps, "It's not nice."

"Nice?" She laughs, "Oh Tom, You make me laugh so."

"Yes?" Tom's voice is thin, tension underlying it.

"Yes." Nods firmly.

"Oh."

"Don't be sad Tom. I care for you more than anyone did before. I'm the only one you allowed it, because you had everything to gain, and nothing to lose and you needed me. You're the past but I wanted a future. Can't you accept what I've given you?" She sighs, "It must be better than... whatever you had before. You have me!"

"Ginevra, darling..."

"No!"

"What about me! I stuck in a girl's room all the time, no one know me, sees me, except you. this isn't life, I'm just another toy, just a toy..." He lamely finishes.

"But we're all alone," she giggles. "Don't you like spending time with me? We do have fun, dear Tom!"

"You're sick, twisted... A shadow of what you used to be, or what you could have become!"

Shrugging she smiled, "You made me this way, don't complain," she drawled.

"No, I never meant for this."

"You wanted me dead Tom, but that was before you knew me and my power."

"Power?"

"I brought you back, because..."

"You did."

"Tom, dear, don't cry."

"I never cry."

"That's the problem, you never express yourself!"

"Well, I'm not perfect!" He coldly replied, "You made how I was, this is how I am now. In the past I could have been perfect, this is not what I wanted! It was you achieved, you..."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" She didn't wait for an answer, "No one would guess that little Ginny Weasley would ever do anything bad... But I have Tom, I've been a bad girl. I think they are noticing."

"Sometimes... Sometimes you can't hide the bruises, or the pain in your eyes."

"Yes," she murmured simply.

"Ginevra you are not happy, yet you have everything you want, everything you could have waiting for you. What makes you so unhappy?"

"Happiness. Light and love, they make me unhappy. I do adore you for your darkness."

"Strife and pain make you delirious with joy? That's weird. You're a strange person."

"I am, aren't I? But... They still don't come up here. I've warded this far to securely."

"For the likes of Dumbledore and Harry Potter?" He snarled.

"No... For the likes of someone dim witted and dull, they never notice something so mundane and normal. That's a fatal flaw, missing what's under your nose."

"Very stupid," he gleefully muttered. They were closer now, barely touching, almost but not quite.

"Tom, you're so bad. Why can't I be like you?"

She sounded so pitiful, he hated that but he kissed her anyway. Softly, only lightly. Moaning, she gasped, tears falling from her eyes.

Their cheeks glanced each other, he now looked like he was crying, he wiped away with a broad gesture and glared at her in disdain as she recovered.

"Because you are weak."

"I want to be strong."

He tilted her chin up, "It's not enough," looking into her blurred eyes, she cried out and tried to move away but he kept her close to his side.

"Tom, remember, one word, and you will disappear!"

"That's better, Ginevra, I like to see a little fire in you, make me burn darling. Set me alight." Tom murmured, his lips grazing hers as he spoke, softly with an intense current of intensity and power.

"You never left did you?" Her eyes were so hopeful, so weak, but she had a hard edge to her lips.

"No... How could I leave something as precious as you? That's so wicked, don't even think about it..."

"Oh Tom," she embraced him her arms curling around his back, fingers twining into his dark hair, eyes shining into his, her pretty pixie face glowing.

Silent he slowly wound his arms around her frail body, a smile lighting up his face.

"Love..."

"Love is eternal, darling. No matter where you are..."

Breakable.

"Ginny! I'm coming in!" Her mother.

She looked up, found nothing and compressed into herself. Once again she was alone. Tom wasn't here, wasn't... real?


End file.
